ben 10 meets the wizards
by ghostbusterfanko
Summary: ben is on a trip with harry potter he needs help to deafet the evil hex and now hex is will work for voldemort so now it s hero time for ben tennyson and harry potter.
1. Chapter 1

ben,gwen and grandpa is driving to london and ben and gwen are arguing over the last ice cream bar in the freezer. no way dweeb i`m not letting you have the last ice cream bar gwen yelled. no way big brain who saved your life two times in one day oh i know that would be me ben tennyson the boy with the omnitrix ben said back. will you two stop it just do rock paper sizers or flip a coin max interuppted. let`s flip a coin then ben said. oh yeah i am so gonna win gwen smiled. they got a coin out and they flipped it but the game was interrupted. a dementor broke in the rustbucket. grandpa gwen panic. the dementor lifted ben up then stared sucking his soul out of his body. get away from my grand son grandpa ordered. he got a broken pipe then hit the dementor and dropped ben. gwen quickly ran to ben to see if he`s ok. ben are you ok gwen asked. yeah i`m fine ben said. ben activated the omnitrix and transformed into ghostfreak and stared shooting a purple light at it. the dementor quickly entered out of the rv and ben is going after it but ben was shot with a blue light. ouch hey that hurt ben whined. the person who shot ben/ghostfreak walked up and revealed him self. he was were glasses had a scar on his head had black hair wereing a grey coat and a red shirt under neath it and had a wand in his hand and hd jeans on. i don`t know who you are but leave this city now the boy demanded. ok wait listen first i am not the dark black thing got away ben said. you can talk the boy asked. yeah i`m ben tennyson the omnitrix stared beeping and transformed back to his human form. see i`m not that black what ever that thing is. your a kid sorry about that i thought you were a dementor. wait the legendary ben tennyson your the one who transform into all those aliens the boy said. i`m harry potter the boy intredust him self me and my friends have been looking for you all summer because we need your help harry said. this is awsome i never had a fan boy before ben said. uh big deal gwen insulted. uh your just jelouse because you don`t have a fan who believes in you ben insulted back. now wait a minute you max stared. what do you need ben for max asked. to defeat this evil wizard his name is hex harry said. hex we faced him before we beat him in three city`s i`m a little bit suprise the charmcaster is not with her ben said. i`m coming to gwen said. no this is for heroes only no dweebs aloud ben insulted. take good care of my grand son max asked. of course i will harry said. harry stuck his hand out and his broom came to his hand. cool ben complimented. do you got a alien that can fly harry asked. yep stinkfly ready for take off ben said. he activated his omnitrix and turned into greymatter instead of stinkfly. ow man ben complained. it`s ok jump on my back harry asked. ok ben replied. then they flew off then a few minutes later ben and harry made it to wizard headquarters. and ben and harry went in.

mr weasly came out of the kitchen to greet harry. oh harry glad you can make it. then he saw ben and begin to asked harry about ben. what is a muggle doing here mr weasly asked. ok i know what you thinking but that boy is the great ben 10 harry said. what so for months the shapeshifter is found the boy with the omnitrix mr weasly said. he turned to ben and said. it is a honor meeting you mr weasly said. oh yeah looks like the adults are complimenting me sweet ben grined. harry your friends are up stairs mr weasly said. and ben went with him. so do you come here oftin. no not really harry said. well were do you live ben asked again. ok i live in my uncle vernon and aunt vetuna and my snotty brat dudley. it`s bad there they don`t like me they hate me harry said. but why do they hate you ben asked. well a long time ago before i was born my aunt all ways hated my mom because she is a wizard and she is not and my parents are dead they got killed by a evil wizard. so the main thing is they hate me because i am the flesh and blood of them harry finished. you know what i say that is crappy i`m just trying to say is they should forget the past and stick to the present you know what i mean ben asked. yeah i know what you mean i just wish my aunt and uncle could under stand that harry wished. yeah well if you want you can come with me and my grandpa and cousin when the mission is over ben said thanks ben harry said. so they made it to hermonie and ron`s room.

find out in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2 the return of bens villans

so harry and ben made it to hermonie and ron room. ready to see your best friends again ben asked. yes harry awnsered. harry opened the door and hermonie hugged him. harry hermonie said. we herd about the dementor attack hermonie said. bloody hell hermonie he is all right ron said. then hermonie smack ron on the head. ouch hey ron whined. yeah um guys there somebody i want you to meet harry said. then ben walked in. this is the great ben 10 the keeper of the omnitrix harry explained. um hi ben greet. bloody hell he`s just a kid ron said. the wilder of the omnitrix it is an honor to me you i herd so much about you i do say you are fantastic helping inisent people hermonie said. um well i am good at kicking butt to ben said with his hand rubbing his chin. later it was dinner ben and the wizards are eating chicken and pease.

mean while at hogwarts

dumbledoor is doing some paper work for the next school year tommorow. them someone is nocking on the door. come in dumbledoor said. but no body opened the door. dumbledoor got up and stared checking to see who is at the door but when he opened it there was nobody there. when dumbledoor turned around. he saw hex and charmcaster. who are you get out of my office dumbledoor ordered holding his wand. how dare you talk to me like that you shall be punished. hex lift his hand up and levitated dumbledoor and made him disapear some were. the old man got what he diserved any way. charmcaster said. shut up you traitor grab all the powerful spell books and take them to voldemort is the clear hex ordered with his eyes glowing red.

back at wizard hequarters

ben,harry,ron,hermonie are sleeping in there rooms time 6:30 am. then mr weasly woke them up. everybody get up this is a emergancy mr weasly shouted. what is it dad ron asked. oh man give me 5 more minutes please ben whined. come on ben no time for that harry said. oh man ben whined. everybody went down stairs. when ben was walking down the steps he saw hermonie crying. what`s wrong ben asked. it`s dumbledoor he`s gone missing mr weasly said. who`s dumbledoor. ben asked. he`s the headmaster of hogwarts school and he`s missing back your things were going to hogwarts. mr weasly said. oh man i got to go to school it`s summer break ben whined. ben your going now get dress and come on we need you for this harry said. oh ok you know i kind of miss gwen and her boring mouth ben said.

find out in the next chapter and to be clear i don`t own ben 10 or harry potter.


	3. Chapter 3 return of malfoy

harry,ben,ron,hermonie have made it to the wizard train station and ben was hungry and tired. oh man i`m so hungry is there a snack machine around here ben complained. over there at the corner harry pointed. he had 1$ in his pocket and bought a candy bar when he got a candy bar he bumped into malfoy`s friend he`s fat and he is in slytherin. i will take that candy bar the boy said. hey that`s mine give it back i paid for that ben said. beat it mudblood it`s mine now goyol said. and pushed ben. then a blond showed up. well-well-well if it isen`t a human a complete nothing malfoy insulted. well you just guest what your still hungry you just brought yourself a big breakfast of fourarms ben said. by the time he was gonna slam the omnitrix harry had a grip on his hand. hey ben whined. just let it go ben i will get you another candy bar harry said. oh man your lucky but next time we meet you won`t be so lucky ben said. and walked away. why the hell are you messing with him harry asked. he took goyol`s candy bar he got it back draco said. it was not how i see it suddenly i saw goyol snatch his candy bar away from him harry said. so what you probably can`t see with those damn glasses of yours draco shot back. by the time harry can say something back they disappeared and there underware was hanging on the flag. what was that harry said. potter get us down from here draco demanded. and goyol`s candy bar was gone witch it was ben`s. then the person who hanged them showed his self. it was ben in the form of xlr8. hi harry ben greet. ben i thought you were in the train harry thought. just why i am the wilder of the omnitrix dosen`t mean i can`t have fun with it ha ha ben laughed. that`s not right but that was pretty funny harry laughed. then there were a red flash and ben changed back and was eating his candy bar

then in the wizard forest

hex and charmcaster had just got back from there robbery and getting ready to give the spells to voldemort. then voldemort showed him self. did you get the spells voldemort asked. yes he gave him the magic spells and voldemort was powerful again. BELLATRIX voldemort called. she showed up. SOUND THE ALARM OF THE DEATHLY HALLOWS WE ARE POWERFUL ENOUGH TO KILL HARRY POTTER voledmort

later ben,hermonie,harry,ron was on the train

ben was twisting his omnitrix back and forward. hermonie was thinking about who will be there new headmaster this year ron was sleeping and harry was in the window thinking about voldemort and what`s his plan this time. then they arrived at hogwarts

who will be the schools new headmaster or headmisters what will ben do when he goes to hogwarts and will voldemort find harry and kill him find out in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 return of kevin 11

ben,ron,harry,hermoine have made it to hogwarts. wow so this is the school that everyone was talking about ben said. yeah it`s pretty cool isen`t it ron asked. um yeah it is ben said. ben just said that because school was the last thing he wants to think about. so harry whats it like at hogwarts ben asked. but harry didn`t say anything back to ben. um ok ben said. then looked at hermonie. what`s wrong with harry ben whispering t hermonie. he`s gone throw a lot last year he seen a friend of his dies by this evil wizard named before hermonie could start she didn`t want to say the evil wizard name. what tell me ben asked. his name is voldemort harry spoked. is that all you need to here harry asked. yeah i just want to make shore your ok ben said. then he turned away. harry was about to apologize about snapping at ben like that but he just turned back to the window. 10 minutes later the whole class has rounded up for the new headmaster or headmistress until dumbleoor is found then then the wizard showed herself she was waring a pink clothing a ring on her finger she had a pink hat and was a little old her name was umbridge. hello children my name is umbridge and i am glad to be your headmistress until dumbledoor is found now let`s get to the rules first classes start at 6:30 instead of 7:30 and there will be no quidditch this year and all of you only eat once a day now get to your dorms she ordered. then when ben walked up then umbridge saw him. um young man ware do you think your going umbridge asked. um i`m friends with harry potter ben said. well the rule is young man only wizards can go into hogwarts not mudbloods umbridge said. what but i thought it was ok for humans to go to hogwarts ben thought. well i`m sorry but it`s my rule now umbridge said. and walked away. oh man ben said. hm a little grey matter will help me get in ben said. he activated the omnitrix and transformed into ghostfreak instead. oh man well at least i`m invisible ben said. and flew off to look for harry

in the meantime

voldemort and hex was planing to destroy harry. why don`t we just take him out hex said. no that would be t easy we got to take out his friends to voldemort said. maybe i know how to take him out the voice said. who said that voldemort ordered. me then the voice showed himself it was kevin 11 in monster form. kevin 11 what are you doing her hex asked. you know him voldemort asked. yes he is ben tennyson`s villan hex said. yeah how is your hot little niece kevin asked. don`t you dare ask about charmcaster hex said. wait who is ben tennyson voldemort asked. he is just one kid who turns into over 10 aliens if you asked me he probably teamed up with that harry kid right now hex said. hm i got a idea lets destroy both of them together kevin said. good idea this is war voldemort said.

will ben find harry will umbridge find out ben is still lurking in hogwarts in ghostfreak form and will voldemort,hex,charmcaster,kevin kill harry and ben find out in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5 looking for harry

so ben was in ghostfreak form looking for harry and he was getting tired. oh man were is harry and i don`t have that much power in the omnitrix i got to find him fast ben said. and still stared flying. then he herd a voice it sound like ginny and hermonie talking and ben followed it. by the time he got there they were talking about ben and the omnitrix and ben just float right behind hermonie to hear what she say about him. so tell me about this ben tennyson i been hearing about ginny asked. he is just one 10 year old kid who got the power of the omnitrix he is the one we are looking for at first i didn`t believe it but i did hermonie said. then ben was rubbing his chin of the work he has done with the watch. but really i think a 10 year old boy should have that much power hermonie said. then bens glory moment was over. i mean i`m just saying over 10 aliens in that watch he could get into trouble i mean be a bad influence on him hermonie said. but what about all the times he save people ginny asked. i know i meam what if he uses the watch for him self after saving the day. this put ben in a really bad mode after all of what he done for the city this is how these people this is how he pay them back. so ben refuse to ask hermonie for questions about were harry is. but by the time he turned away he saw harry with snape and ben plans to follow them to were they are going. then snape and harry reached there destination and ghostfreak was floating down the hall out side and put his one purple i ball in a hole of the door. harry was sitting down on a chear and snape got his wand out and getting ready to cast a meomery spell on him and when he casted the spell he was strangling snape was seeing harry`s meomery of what is saw. oh no i got to help him ben whispered. and went throw the door and punched snape. snape didn`t see but he think it came from harry. potter why on earth did you do that snape asked in a angry way. i didn`t do anything harry replied back. LIAR snape yelled. then they both herd a sound it sounded like the omnitrix when ben change back and there was a big flash infront of snape and it was ben. when snape saw ben he lifted him up and asked. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE CHILD AND HOW DARE YOU PUNCH ME snape asked. then harry got out of his chear and said. professor snape please he`s with me harry begged. i don`t care i will curse you with the cruciatus spell boy snape said. this is making ben scared. but harry got out his wand and cast. pertrificus totalus harry casted. and snape was frozen of the defending spell and harry quickly ran over to ben. ben what the hell are you doing her i thought you were with ron like i told you when we got off the train. i was but the umbridge lady said there is no mudbloods aloud what ever that means ben said. ok ben listen harry said. they wet out side and harry pointed at the griffindor tower. see that tower go to it you will see moving stairs there and go all the way up to it you will find a painted fat goddess fat lady in heaven and it has a password it will talk to you the password is tuna madru harry finished. ok got it ben said. oh and watch out for umbridge and draco harry said. ok thanks harry ben said smiling at harry then he ran off. then by the time he got to the grand stair case crab was standing infront of his. hey tennyson i herd all about you you can kick butt and save you and take on manny villans i bet you can`t take me on crab insulted. ok let`s see what you can really do with four arms ben said. he slammed the omnitrix and transformed into stinkfly. stinkfly oh man why does this thing hate me ben asked. STUPEFY crab cast. and the spell went flying at ben/stinkfly but ben dodged it and was spitting green stink goop out of his four eyes and got hit at crab. ha ha stinkfly laughed. and flew off to the grand stair case and changed back. one day tennyson i will get you back crab yelled. yeah yeah ben said rudely. then ben saw the fat lady`s painting. password the fat lady asked. oh tuna matru ben said. correct she awnsered. and opened a door to the griffindor room. then by the time ben walked in ron came out. ben ware were you ron asked. umbridge told me that no human mudbloods aloud so i snuck in ben said. oh ok have you see harry ron asked. yeah he is with that black cloaked guy um snape ben said. oh that guy is bad news. your hungry my two brothers fred and george snuck up food for us there is turkey cake burgers candy and hot dogs ron said. cool ben said. and they both ran up the stairs. then 3:30 am. ben was awake he couldn`t sleep he was worried about harry. but then he herd foot steps then by the time he saw it was harry and his face was a little banged up his shirt was ripped and there was words on his chest it said i will never attack a teacher and this made ben really scared and ran over to harry and helped him sit down on the couch with him. oh my god harry what happened ben asked. umbridge she attacked me when i was trying to un freeze snape harry said. oh man. ben said. and stand up and clench his fist. that`s it tommorow i will give that umbridge lady what for when she meets upchuck ben said. no ben please you got to promis me don`t tell the others and please don`t to anything rash just stay here promis harry asked. ben was looking down thinking and will promis harry but only this once. promis ben awnsered.

end of chapter 5 next time on chapter 6.


End file.
